Twilight IM
by BEstories
Summary: Funny Stuff! bella and edward start having a fight online O.o who knows what they will do
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fan fiction and I hope u guys like it

A/N: this is my first fan fiction and I hope u guys like it

Bella soonavampire

Edward bellaslove

Emmett poohbear

_Soonavampire has signed on_

_Bellaslove has signed on_

Soonavampire: hey edward I like your IM name

Bellaslove: thanks O.o but umm...

Soonavampire: what??

Bellaslove: your name its kinda inappropriate

Soonavampire: how so? O.o

Bellaslove: well when you talk to your other friends, your friends might think your crazy and everyone knows that when under pressure u crack like an egg

Soonavampire: WTF! I don't crack that easy

_Poohbear has signed on_

Bellaslove: Hun I think u need to clam down, I don't understand why women get upset over 1 little thing its not the end of the world

Poohbear: o.o

Soonavampire: well I think…

Bellaslove: Nuthin!!

Soonavampire: I think that your momma is so fat that when she turns around, people give her a welcome back party!

Poohbear: O.o

Bellaslove: I see how it is bella, well your momma so stupid she he hears it's chilly outside so she gets a bowl.

Poohbear: o.O

Soonavampire: that hurt me a little, but yo momma so ugly they filmed, "Gorillas in the Mist," in her shower.

Poohbear: O.O

Bellaslove: im sorry bella but I see that I have to say this but, yo momma so old even god calls her mother!

Poohbear: O.O dang!!

Soonavampire: TT that hurt

Bellaslove: bella...

_Soonavampire has signed off_

Poohbear: nice goin edward she left

Bellaslove: im goin to her house I need to tell her that im sorry

_Bellaslove has signed off_

Poohbear: well im out peace please R&R

_Poohbear has signed off_

A/N: this my first fan fiction I hope u guy like it, if I get at least 5 reviews in the next chapter u guys will get new character. please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

NEW CHARACTER UNLOCKED

**NEW CHARACTER UNLOCKED!!**

Bella soonavampire

Edward bellaslove

Emmett poohbear

Alice shoppalicious

_Bellaslove has signed on_

_Poohbear has signed on_

_Shoppalicious has signed on_

Bellaslove: hi Alice and Emmett have u seen bella anywhere? I'm very worried

Poohbear: well I don't think she would wanna talk to you after u insulted her mom like that

Shoppalicious: Edward!! WTF is wrong with you!!

Bellaslove: she was insulting my mom too don't blame me only she hurt my feelings too TT

Poohbear: true

Shoppalicious: but u should never hurt a girls feeling cuz girls are like brain killers they will mess up your brain with tricks and a whole bunch of crap that's why women win 99 of all fights

Bellaslove: I see…

_Shoppalicious is away _

Poohbear: yo Edward I found some stuff under your bed

Bellaslove: like what?

_Soonavampire has signed on_

Poohbear: well I found a dirty magazine, and I was wondering do u handle yourself cuz u cant get bella or something? Cuz I understand

Bellaslove: why were u under my bed and bella I can explain it's not like that

_Soonavampire has logged off_

Poohbear: nice goin Edward u made bella leave again

_Poohbear has signed off_

Bellaslove: I didn't do anything u made her run because had to mention that right after she logged on, and becuz of you she think I look at dirty magz

_No one can receive message because no one is in chat room or they are away..._

Bellaslove: oh yea… thanks computer

_Np_

Bellaslove: WTF my computer can talk to me

_Duhh_

Bellaslove: wow… so umm wanna do u wanna talk about

_I don't get out much, sooo nuthin really to talk about except the virus invading me right probably gonna destroy me any sec now_

Bellaslove: OMFG!! Wait a sec…

1 HOUR LATER!!

Bellaslove: there you go

_Thanks but can u please stop touching the space bar_

Bellaslove: umm but I need that to write

_But I don't think my BF will like it, he seems mad right now_

Bellaslove: but you're a computer...

_TT does that mean I cant have a bf_

Bellaslove: well umm yea

_Computer shutting down permanently in 10 seconds_

Bellaslove: OMFG!! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

…………_.._

Well that's my second chapter sorry it took a while but im kinda busy but not anymore

Even tho I didn't get 5 reviews I still put Alice in there but not for long tho,5 reviews gets another character

-B.E.


End file.
